eclipse_phasefandomcom-20200222-history
Identifying Morphs 1e
= Identifying Morphs = Morphs come in a wide variety of makes and models. While the original sylph brand was designed by Skinaesthesia, there are hundreds of copies, knockoffs, spin-offs, and alternative models out there that are all functionally similar, even if they have slightly different genetics. Many of these have their own model names, such as Sylphid, Cassandra, and Sedusa. In game terms, however, they are all treated as sylphs or perhaps knock-offs or variants.Within Eclipse Phase, visually identifying a morph’s model is not always easy, especially humanoid biomorphs with a standard body plan. Many morphs, such as octomorphs, neo-avians, remade, and arachnoids, are immediately recognizable (by type if not speciﬁc model) due to their obvious characteristics. Some people ID or boast of their morph model via their social networking proﬁles—assuming they tell the truth. Many brand-name morph models have a distinctive look or have been mass-produced to a degree that they are easily recognized (which makes for good camouflage; see the Innocuous trait). Even then, however, there is no guarantee that you are not dealing with an older, outdated model, an experimental version, or a newer, improved model. Since a biomorph or pod’s looks are easily altered with a quick cosmetic change or some genetic tweaks, there is no guarantee that a sylph-looking morph is indeed a sylph. While synthmorphs are more easily identifiable due to their distinctive physical construction, even these may be masked. Pods tend to be more identifiable given the seamlined look with which they are typically designed and the corporate logos with which they are branded. Visual ID Characters that seek to visually identify a morph’s general type (case, exalt, etc.) must make an appropriate Knowledge Skill Test, such as Interest: Synthmorph Models or Profession: Morph Design. A Medicine skill with an appropriate ﬁeld (for biomorphs, including pods) or Hardware: Robotics skill (for synthmorphs) may be used as a complementary skill. Apply a −30 modiﬁer for humanoid biomorphs that lack any speciﬁc physical characteristics that might give them away (such as a bouncer’s prehensile feet or a flat’s noticeable advanced age). Other modifiers may be taken into account, such as a well-known brand-name or cookie-cutter-looks morph (+20) or use of a new prototype (–20). Use of an image recognition program to match the morph against known models applies an additional +20 modifier. If a morph has been intentionally masked, this test is made as an Opposed Test against the masker’s Disguise, Medicine: Biosculpting, or Hardware: Robotics skill. A success will pinpoint the morph’s type, common characteristics (major aptitude modifiers), and standard augmentations and enhancements. Every 10 points of MoS will reveal an additional insight, such as the particular manufacturer, model, speciﬁc traits, lesser-known capabilities, and any visible deviations the particular morph in question has from the model’s norms. Examination An actual physical examination of a morph uses a Medicine skill with an appropriate field (for biomorphs, including pods) or Hardware: Robotics skill (for synthmorphs), but with a +10 modifier. Appropriate Knowledge skills may be used as a complementary skill. Use of the appropriate equipment (genetic testing), terahertz scanning, and so on will apply additional modiﬁers or simply identify the morph outright.